For True Love's Sake
by Risknight
Summary: Snow White has her father's old council to guide her, but she would rather have her own. So, she brings together those she trusts most to help her adjust to life as a Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**This is, more than likely, my only attempt at a Snow White and the Huntsman story. I finally sat down to watch the movie this week (even though I have owned it almost since it's DVD release) and I fell in love immediately. I bought it for my kids because they love movies with trolls, fairies and dwarves. **

**Charize Theron as Raveena was spellbinding. Hemsworth (not one of my favorite actors) was captivating as the huntsman, and Stewart impressed me so much with her Snow White, a character I'd never given much thought to before. **

**I have to admit though, that McShane as Beith was my very favorite. I adore that man and own almost everything he's been in. **

**Since it is highly unlikely there will ever be a sequel to the movie, I wanted to expand on the story for my own pleasure. I want the fairy tale ending. I want the declarations of True Love. So, being the arrogant cuss that I am, I wrote my own. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do.**

* * *

><p>He watched from the shadows as the council left the throne room. They had a look of determination about them that didn't bode well for the Queen, Snow White. It had been only three weeks since the coronation. He had only seen her three times since, always from a distance, and only for a moment each time. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, or expect more, but he could not help desiring one last visit with her. A true goodbye, rather than slinking off out of the castle. But what use did a Queen have for a drunken, rough huntsman now that she had been restored to her throne, and the kingdom was once again at peace? With a silent wish for her happiness he turned and headed toward the castle gates.<p>

* * *

><p>Snow released a weary sigh. She understood, truly she did. They had spent years under the thumb of a tyrant. They wanted reassurances. They wanted a ceremony, a symbol, that the future would be better. They wanted her to honor the pact her father had made with the Duke so many years ago. William was willing enough, even eager to wed.<p>

She, however, had other plans. Other wishes and desires. She would rule, because she had to. But she would not bow to pressure. She could not marry a man she did not love just for the peace of mind it would give a dozen men. What she needed was someone who would support her. Someone wise to counsel her. She needed someone she knew and trusted. Snow smiled softly to herself. And she knew exactly where to find what she needed.

* * *

><p>Eric washed the blood from the buck he had killed off his hands in the icy stream. The nights were growing warmer, spring slowly breathing life back into the land. The mountain pass would thaw soon and he would be able to safely leave the kingdom. Maybe then he could forget. He stood, shouldered his kill, and headed toward the dwarves' home.<p>

He wasn't surprised to see Muir sitting on a log near the clump of wild roses. The dwarf had a talent for premonition and was often found sitting in that spot, looking far into the future. He laid the buck on a large stone slab and walked over to join his friend. "What do you see today?" he asked with a smile.

Muir smiled back and looked at the hunter calmly. "I told her you would return today. For a queen she is quite impatient."

Eric's heart stuttered in his chest as the cabin's door flew open and Snow White stepped out. She smiled widely and flew across the grass. Eric barely had time to drop his axe before she flung herself into his arms, hugging him around the neck tightly.

Eric closed his eyes tightly and held her against his chest. He knew he shouldn't. He knew she was too far above him. He held her anyway.

After several seconds had passed Snow released him, dropping back down to her feet. "You left!" she accused, slapping his arm hard. "No goodbye. No explanation! You simply left!"

He sighed and looked down into her eyes. "You had much to do, Highness. You did not need a lowly huntsman taking you away from important matters."

He didn't expect her to hit him. He definitely didn't expect her to pack that much force into the punch. Although landing on his arse in front of seven dwarves was probably harder on his ego than her fist was on his jaw.

Snow stood over him, hands on her hips, eyes spitting fire at him. "I should kick you, too! How could you leave me, Huntsman? I needed you! I still need you!" Tears swam in her eyes as she dropped to the ground beside him. "Please don't leave me," she whispered.

He knew he should be stronger. He couldn't resist her, though. He reached over and cupped her cheek. "I am sorry," he whispered.

Snow pressed her cheek into his hand more firmly. "I am queen of a kingdom recovering from years of oppression. I feel as if I am drowning. I have a council of men I barely remember making demands of me. I have an old childhood friend who expects me to fall into his arms simply because our fathers wanted us to. I am expected to give up my freedom just as I have regained it. I need someone I can trust. Someone I care about. Please," she begged softy. "I need you."

Eric closed his eyes briefly. This was a horrible idea. He would only cause himself pain. He stood and reached out a hand to pull her to her feet. "I will rejoin you and stay by your side for as long as you wish it."

Snow smiled widely and hugged him again. Eric could see Muir over her head. The old dwarf nodded his head approvingly. The other dwarves walked over and began preparing a fire for the evening meal. Snow grinned before releasing him and walking over to stand in front of Beith.

"Thank you, my friends. I am more grateful than you know." Snow looked around the clearing with joy.

Gort gave a disgruntled grunt, but the others gave her nods or smiles. Eric watched Snow strike the flint to light the fire. He wondered if there had ever been a queen in all the world like this one. One who was more at ease in a tunic, among the land and it's people than she was at court in all her finery.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you have returned, Huntsman."

Eric turned to face Duke Hammond calmly. "It would appear so."

"One has to wonder why," the older man said with a bit of bite in his voice. "Are you here as a hunter, or something… different?"

Eric turned to face the Duke fully. "I am here because Snow White asked me to come. She finds herself in need of support."

The Duke's eyes narrowed slightly. "The _Queen_ already has the council of myself and several who knew and counseled her father."

Eric caught sight of Snow walking toward the gardens with Muir and Coll. He smiled to himself and stepped away from the alcove. "Maybe _Snow_ feels she needs more council than you and these elders can provide."

He walked swiftly toward the garden to intercept Snow and the dwarves. He knew he had pretty much thrown down the gauntlet with the Duke, but he thought it necessary. Since his return to the castle two days ago he had discovered something that set his teeth on edge.

Now that the evil was gone, an evil Snow had defeated with her own two hands, the council had taken to treating Snow as a paper princess. A mere figurehead they had to maneuver around. Each of them had their own ideas of how the kingdom should run, and what they were due. They would never have dared treat her father in such a way. They had quickly forgotten her strength and will, seeing her only as a young girl to be feted and pampered.

She was their Queen. Their savior. She deserved their respect and loyalty. He would be damned before he would allow them to lock her away in a cage again, however gilded it would appear.

* * *

><p>Snow looked up as her huntsman approached. She was grateful for his presence. He was her rock. As much as she loved the dwarves and the villagers, he was the one she loved most. He had saved her. His strength had seen her through the dark forest, through the fire, through the battles. He was, in all honesty, the only one she trusted with her whole heart.<p>

"Eric, look! The apple tree is budding!" She cupped her hands around a fragile green shoot near a tiny flower bud, her eyes wide with wonder. "Muir says the land is healing. Isn't it marvelous?"

Eric walked closer and smiled down at Snow. "Indeed it is. So, what are your plans for the day?"

Snow grimaced and plopped down beside Coll. "I have meetings with the council again. They want to discuss reforming a true army and who will lead it."

Muir lit a pipe and settled against the stone she sat on. "An army is not a bad idea, milady. You have defeated Raveena, but she is not the only one out there who would seek to conquer a kingdom."

Coll growled under his breath. "Let them try. They will meet the same fate as that witch."

Eric kept his expression neutral as Snow turned her eyes to his. He would never admit aloud how much her faith in him mattered. She was a queen, true, but she was just barely a woman. She had spent more than half her life locked away in a tower. She knew nothing of men or life beyond what she had discovered these last four weeks. He had no business loving her.

"An army is the sensible thing to do," he told her. "I know your father's former commander is gone, but his son, Thomas, still lives in the village. He is a skilled swordsman and of an age to lead men. He has two sons of his own who he had taught well."

Snow smiled with relief and stood to wrap her arms around his waist. "I knew I could count on you," she whispered.

"Your highness?" Everyone turned to find a young maiden watching them shyly. "You asked me to let you know when the women from the river village arrived."

Snow nodded eagerly. "Thank you, Greta." She bent and kissed Muir and Coll on the cheek before smiling up at him again. "I will see you all later. Right?"

Eric nodded as she hurried away. He took the seat Snow had vacated and sighed heavily.

"You love her." It wasn't a question, but a statement from the old dwarf. Eric thought about ignoring him.

"We all do," Coll said softly. "She is easy to love."

"She is not for someone the likes of us, though," Eric said in a low voice. "She is a queen, and as such, will someday marry a king."

Coll scoffed. "Not if that duke has his way. He means to see her wed to his boy."

Eric scowled as pain lanced through him. "William is a fine man. She could do worse."

"Could she?" Muir asked. "I have watched them since our return. She views him as an old friend. Someone from her childhood who she is glad to see again, but there are no tender looks. No heaving breasts. No sighs of desire or want. At least," he grinned, "not on her part. The boy stares after her as if she is a prize to be gained. He desires her, but she does not desire him. If they wed, she will be unhappy. I have seen it."

Eric studied the dwarf beside him carefully. "So what do we do?"

Muir stood slowly, his joints creaky with age. "I have advised her to put off thoughts of marriage until she feels settled. The villagers do not clamor for a wedding. They are content enough for now with their freedom. There is no rush. I told her to wait until she found someone who makes her heart race."

Eric relaxed, despite the knowing look Muir gave him. He loves her. But he is not so foolish as to think he can ever be more than her huntsman. At least she will not be forced into a marriage that would hurt her.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow stared out over the ocean, watching the waves crash on the rocks. She laid her head on the stone sill and sighed heavily. It had been four months now since she was crowned queen. The villagers were beginning to prosper again. The land had awoken, fertile and bursting with life. The castle was once again filled with light and peace. So why was she so lethargic? She was feeling confined, as if she was back in that tower room.

"Milady?" Beith stepped into the room, a look of concern on his face. "Are you unwell?"

She turned to him with a sad smile. "Just restless," she admitted. "How are you today?"

Beith studied her for a moment. "Duir, Nion and I inspected the caves. There is still great veins of gold that could be mined. We will need to shore up a few tunnels but soon it will be safe as ever."

She smiled sincerely. "That is wonderful. I know you have all missed the caves."

Beith walked over and took her hand in his. He drew her to a bench and sat down beside her. "And you? What do you miss?" he asked knowingly.

Snow sniffled in the kindly face of the dwarf leader. "I miss the land," she whispered, dropping her gaze to the floor. "I miss campfires and hooting owls. I miss dipping my hands into a stream and drinking deeply." She curled her hands around her forearms. "I miss Gus."

Beith pulled her close and held the royal in his short arms. "You miss the days when it was we dwarves, you and the huntsman, don't you?"

Snow nodded against his wild hair and sniffled softly. "Things were simpler, somehow. Survive, defeat Raveena, save the kingdom. As strange as it sounds, that was much easier and a great deal more fun than settling disputes over land, fortifying our defenses and evading the marriage bed."

"The weight of responsibility is heavy on shoulders so young, milady," Beith said gently. "But if ever anyone was strong enough for that burden, it is you. You are not alone, though. You have many who love you, myself included."

After a few minutes Snow sighed softly and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Beith. I would be lost without all of you."

Before long a court page appeared to tell Snow she was needed. Beith sat on the bench for a few more minutes before making up his mind. He stood and walked off in search of Eric. He had an idea how to bring the smile back to Snow's face.

* * *

><p>Eric was checking his pack one last time when his chamber door opened abruptly. He watched dispassionately as William stormed in. The young archer began to pace back and forth, muttering angrily under his breath. Eric decided to continue with his task until William was willing to talk. He tied his pack shut, slipped his boots on and laced them up. He was reaching for his jacket when William finally stopped pacing.<p>

"What exactly are you planning?" he demanded.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "To what are you referring?"

William stepped closer, his hands curled into fists. "You are taking the Queen away from the castle with only yourself and a handful of dwarves as protection! It isn't seemly for her to spend the night with a group of men!"

Eric chuckled. "It will not be the first time Snow has traveled with this group. I will guard her as I always have."

William' face grew ruddy. "That's what I am concerned about! Do you think I have not seen the way you follow her about? The way you are always at her side? You plan to seduce her!"

Eric's temper rose up immediately. He crossed the floor to tower over the young swain. "She is my queen! I have sworn my axe and my life to protect her! I do not debauch young girls, nor do I seduce innocents! I may not have much honor, but what little I have is hers!"

"You want her!" William accused.

"Grow up," Eric sneered. "She is not toy to be fought over! She is your Queen and you will treat her as such!"

The two men glared at each other for a moment before a soft knock startled them. Snow stepped into the room with a tiny smile. Her hair was pulled up into a braid, and she was wearing her old dress with the bottom sliced off over trousers. The dagger he had once given her was in a sheath on her hip and a cloak was clutched in her hands.

She was almost vibrating with excitement. "Are you ready, Huntsman? Beith and the others are waiting in the courtyard. Muir says the day will be clear and we can reach Sanctuary by nightfall tomorrow if we ride hard."

"Sanctuary?" William repeated questioningly. "Where is that? I was under the impression you were simply going for a trip to the dwarves home."

Snow shook her head. "No. Sanctuary is… Well, it's a special place. I am looking forward to being there again, even if only for two days."

Eric walked over and shouldered his pack. "We dare not stay longer than that, Snow. You are Queen and as such, you still have duties here. No one," he shot William a quelling glare, "would begrudge you a few days rest, but that is all you can spare."

"I would be happy to accompany you," William offered quickly.

Snow shook her head firmly. "I thank you for your offer, my old friend, but Sanctuary holds special memories for me that I share with my council alone. It does not seem right to include others in that."

Before William could argue more Coll and Duir appeared behind Snow. "Hurry up! We leave now!" Snow laughed lightly as the two men grabbed her arms and pulled her away eagerly.

Eric walked toward the door, snatching up the cloak Snow had dropped when the dwarves took her hands. Without a backward glance he followed them out of the castle and across the courtyard to the horses. Several servants and villagers called out a cheery farewell or a blessing for a safe trip. Seeing the happiness and excitement in Snow's eyes reassured him that Beith's idea for a trip was the right one. She needed a break from the demands on her and Sanctuary was the perfect place for her to find peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow spurred her horse up the incline, lifting her face to the sun with joy. When Beith had first suggested this outing, her heart had tripled it's speed in anticipation. A moment later, it had almost stopped when she remembered all the meetings and plans she was required to attend. Before she could refuse, Muir had pointed out that as Queen, she not only had an obligation to her people to rule, but to also remain healthy. She was still recovering from her imprisonment, and a short journey would help her relax and regain some perspective.

The only real objections anyone made came from Duke Hammond and William. They insisted she also take along a handmaid, a dozen soldiers, and William. She had firmly refused all. She had no doubts that her friends would keep her safe. She also did not want to share Sanctuary with anyone else.

Not only was it where she had met the White Hart, but it was where she had found friendship in Gus. It was where she had begun to learn to trust again. Sanctuary was where she regained the ability to open her heart to someone. To have Gus stolen from her so soon after was heartbreaking, but she still had her huntsman and the other dwarves. They were her family now. She would be lost without them. Especially her dear huntsman.

* * *

><p>Eric stoked the fire and shook out his blanket of furs. A light frost still covered the land this high up. He was about to lay down when he noticed Snow sleeping a foot away. She was shivering lightly under her own blanket. He sat down and reached over to draw her closer to the fire. Snow immediately rolled over and snuggled in closer to him, searching for warmth.<p>

A soft grunt of amusement drew his attention to Beith. The dwarf leader smirked lightly before rolling over and snuggling deeper into his furs. Eric supposed he should move, but he didn't. He simply threw his blanket over the two of them and curled an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>The moment the troll lumbered out of the trees the dwarves and Eric drew their weapons. Snow, however, slid from her saddle and ran forward eagerly. They all watched in amazement as the troll gently picked Snow up and sniffed her. She patted his knobby arm fondly and even pressed her cheek to his hand.<p>

After a moment the troll set her back down and reached up into a tree. He broke off a long thin branch with large white flowers blooming densely all along it's length and held it out. Snow took it with a smile. She reached into her pack and pulled out a small sack of biscuits. The troll took it from her with a snuffling sort of sound. Soon enough it disappeared back into the woods and Snow remounted her horse.

"You were expecting him?" Eric asked her with amusement.

She laughed and shook her head. "I was not sure, but I did hope to see him again. He was the one who first showed me that I was not weak."

They rode in silence for a few minutes before curiosity got the better of Nion. "How did that great beast do that? Show you that you were not weak?"

Snow smiled fondly. "I was so terrified," she admitted. "I had men trying to capture me so the witch could kill me. I wasn't sure yet that I could trust the man who had been sent to hunt me. When the troll attacked, I was so scared. But he stopped when he saw me. He looked into my eyes and I swear I saw awe in his. He knew who I was." Snow looked at Nion without embarrassment. "He knew me, and he let us pass because of it. I knew then that I was not just an escaped captive. I was someone the troll felt as worth knowing about. It gave me courage."

Eric watched with admiration a Snow rode forward, her head held high. He remembered the encounter much differently. He had known he was going to die, but he had done everything he could to protect her. The troll backing off had shocked him. He had always assumed the troll was simply not hungry at the time, and had left them out of disinterest. Seeing it's fondness as it greeted her again proved to him Snow's memories were truer than his.

By the time they reached the edge of the fairies' forest, Eric was wondering what else he had misinterpreted during their journey from the dark forest to the castle so many months ago.

* * *

><p>Eric woke up on their first night in Sanctuary to the sound of fairy music. The moon was still high above, and the embers of their fire gave off a soft glow. He looked around the area, standing quickly when he realized Snow was missing. He grabbed his axe and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It wasn't hard to find her trail. It led straight to the pond where she had once been blessed by the White Hart.<p>

The stars shone down on her brightly. All around her fairies flew in swooping loops. Moths and lightning bugs danced over her head merrily. Snow twirled and laughed light-heartedly as squirrels and badgers cavorted at her feet. A large turtle nudged his leg as it lumbered passed him to join in the festivities.

"Join me!" Snow demanded, spotting him almost immediately. She rushed over and grabbed his hand, trying to tug him into the clearing.

Eric shook his head, his throat blocked by a rather large lump. He struggled to control the desire and need that coursed through him as he drank in the sight of Snow White surrounded by magic and life. She was always beautiful, but at this very moment, she was ethereal.

He managed to swallow the lump finally. "They are here for you. Go. I will stand guard."

Snow's smile faded slightly and she drew in a soft breath. "Do you remember the night before I met the White Hart?" Eric nodded silently. Snow looked up at the night sky. "I danced with Gus by the fire." She wiped a stray tear from her eye. "It was my first dance. I had no idea what I was doing," she laughed.

She studied the stars for a few more heartbeats before looking at him again. "Dance with me," she requested softly. "Just this once, I want to forget what I am and be that girl again."

Eric could no more resist that plea than he could rip his own heart from his chest with his bare hands. He placed a hand on her waist lightly and took her hand in his other one. The fairy song became softer, a delicate melody that floated around them like a blanket. He had little experience dancing, so he moved them in an awkward circle.

Snow stepped in close and laid her head on his chest. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from wrapping his arms around her possessively. Instead he reminded himself of her innocence and naivety. She had no idea what affect she had on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric watched silently as Snow kneeled beside a small stone and laid a wreath of white roses on it. He didn't know if she could read dwarvish, but the inscription read _"Here lies the memorial for our fallen comrade, Gustave the Gallant Wielder of the Bronze Dagger. He gave his life for the freedom of the true Queen, Snow White."_

He knew she would find it a fitting tribute for the fallen hero. Until last night he had not realized how special the young dwarf had been to her. She had known him only a day, but he had made a much larger impression on her than Eric had imagined. After more than a decade of imprisonment, Gus had been her first real friend. His complete and unwavering acceptance of her had given her joy.

Eric brushed his hair from his face and walked back toward the dwarves' cabin. Quert and Beith were oiling their leather belts so he sat down and leaned his back on a stump facing them.

"It is good that Gus is not forgotten," Quert said calmly. "There are so few of us remaining that I have long wondered if we would be missed when we, too, are gone from this earth."

Beith looked over at Eric. "Our princess has a tender heart. She sees the good in those around her and loves accordingly."

Eric sighed heavily. "She has a great deal of compassion in her. I can only hope it will not cause her heartbreak later."

"Hearts break all the time," Beith said honestly. "It is painful, and maddening, and often leaves one wallowing in despair. But at some point we pull ourselves together and recover. We do not have to forget our heartbreaks, but we cannot live the rest of our lives in them, either."

Eric watched as Snow approached the cabin. He couldn't help wondering if Beith was talking about Snow or about him.

* * *

><p>Snow yawned widely, her eyes drifting closed. In the morning they would begin their journey back to the castle. She both anticipated and dreaded it. She loved the wild forest and it's inhabitants. Here she was simply Snow White. A woman surrounded by friends. At the castle she was Queen, surrounded by people who needed her. She liked being useful, just as much as she liked being free to dance under the moon with the fairies.<p>

A thick fur blanket was placed over her shoulders and she looked up into blue eyes. She couldn't help smiling slightly. "Do you ever get tired of taking care of me?"

He smiled a bit sheepishly. She was fascinated by the light blush that crept over his cheeks. "Someone has to," he said gruffly.

Snow sat up, drawing the fur snugly around her. "Are you unhappy?" she asked worriedly. "Do I force you to stay where you do not want to be?"

Eric sat down, a frown spreading across his face. "Why would you think that, Snow? I am with you because you want me there, but I am not unwilling."

Snow sighed and twisted the edge of the fur in her hands. "William said you were not the type of man to enjoy living in the castle. That you preferred living in the village where you could find… pleasures."

Eric cursed the young nobleman under his breath. "I do not prefer the village," he said firmly. "I am not entirely suited to court life, as you well know, but I would not wish myself anywhere else."

This time it was Snow who blushed. "What about the other?" she asked, her mouth suddenly very dry. "Do I keep you from finding… um…"

Eric shook his head immediately, desperate to never discuss _that_ with Snow. "I have no interest in anything the village offers," he said firmly. Snow looked unconvinced so he placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes sincerely. "I promise you that I am exactly where I want to be."

She scooted around to lay her head on his shoulder. "I am glad," she murmured. "I do not want you to leave."

Eric held in a heavy sigh as she curled up beside him. If they had been at court, he would never have been able to do this, but here among friends, he lay down and pull her into the shelter of his arms. Snow rearranged the blanket to drape over them both and pressed her face into his chest. It only took a few minutes for her to relax completely and her breathing to even out. Long into the night he lay awake, memorizing how it felt to hold her so close.

* * *

><p>The group rode through the village, Snow cheerfully greeting the villagers and nobles they met along the way. As they entered the castle gates two guards hurried forward to help Snow dismount. She shot Eric an exasperated look but allowed them to lift her down.<p>

William approached, looking grim. His father was standing by the castle doors, wearing the same countenance as his son. Snow felt a twinge of uneasy bloom in her stomach. "What is it?' she asked in a hushed tone. "What has happened?"

"You have a guest, my Queen." William's eyes shot to Eric with anger. "An emissary from another kingdom."

Eric's heart sunk as a man appeared in the castle entryway. Tall, well built, with dark curls and a welcoming smile. Nearby two ladies sighed with desire and fanned themselves. Snow was about to meet her first prince.


	6. Chapter 6

"The roses are so lovely," Snow said awkwardly, desperate to break the silence that seemed to weigh her down. For three days Prince Richard had been her constant shadow. Not that she thought he noticed much. He was constantly studying his reflection in whatever he could. A mirror, a pond, a spoon during a meal.

"Not as lovely as you," he responded blandly. Snow looked over her shoulder to find him preening for two maids, his chest puffed out and one leg slightly extended to show off his calf.

Snow had finally had enough. She turned and headed back to the castle at a swift pace. She was halfway there before the prince and his ego noticed her departure. He hurried to catch up, hoping strongly that he would not break out into a sweat. He caught up to her in the courtyard.

"Queen White, where are you going at such an unseemly pace?"

Snow turned and crossed her arms. "Why are you here?' she asked bluntly.

He turned an unbecoming shade of puce. "Dear Queen Snow, I had heard of your kingdom's plight and came to offer my assistance. By the time I arrived, your throne was restored to you, and I was captivated by your beauty."

He started to kneel, but Snow shook her head quickly, pulling him to his feet. "Don't," she demanded. "I have no intention of marrying anytime soon. I am… flattered you deem me worthy, but I cannot even consider my own future until I have secured my people's."

The prince looked confused as Snow turned and hurried into the castle. A hand clapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see a group of dwarves and the hunter that was usually skulking about.

"Walk with us," the hunter said with an easy smile. Prince Richard swallowed hard as the men herded him toward the stables.

* * *

><p>"More ale, huntsman?"<p>

Eric looked up to find one of the castle servants holding a pitcher. He shook his head and would have turned his attention back to the dwarf brothers as they sang a merry song, but the girl was not done. She leaned in close, offering him a good view of ample bosom. "Is there anything else you may want?" she asked huskily.

Eric hadn't lain with a woman in a long time. Not since his drunken days before meeting Snow. The lass was comely enough, with wild blonde ringlets and apple cheeks. His blood remained cold though. Not the slightest stirrings of interest. "No," he said firmly, looking away.

He barely noticed the irritated 'humph!' as she flounced away. When Coll and Duir finished their song he clapped with the others. He drank the last of his ale and headed toward the stairs.

Snow watched him head to the bed chambers. She wondered if the serving girl was to meet him there. She had seen the way the blonde flirted with him. Would he bed her? Did he like her? Could he possibly love her? Why did that thought make her stomach turn sour?

* * *

><p>Two days later Snow cleared her throat delicately and watched Greta braid her hair. "Have you ever lain with a man?" she asked abruptly.<p>

Greta dropped the brush and blushed fiercely. "Milady!"

Snow bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath. "Please, Greta, I am not judging. I just…" Snow sighed, her shoulders drooping. "I find myself lacking some of the knowledge other women have. I have no one to ask these questions, and I was hoping you would know."

Snow met her eyes through the mirror. "Do you know what happens between a man and a woman? In bed?"

Greta's cheeks flamed as she looked toward the chamber door to make sure it was securely closed. "Milady, I have never lain with a man," she admitted, "but I do know a few things. Men and women are… different. Between the legs," she whispered. "I have an older sister who told me what to expect. She said that men have a third leg, much smaller than their other two, and that it is very ugly. That's most likely why they hide it."

Greta moved to sit on the stool beside Snow so they could talk face to face. "When a man lays with a woman, he uses that leg. He puts it in her, and Maria said it hurts. A lot."

Snow grimaced. "Then why allow it to happen?"

Greta shrugged. "The man enjoys it, and according to my sister, it only hurts for a few minutes and then it's not so bad. Not exactly comfortable, but pleasant enough. She said it's best to do it with someone who knows what he is doing, too."

Snow shook her head in confusion. "I just don't understand. If it hurts, and is not very enjoyable, why do it?"

"For children, I suppose," Greta said after a moment. "Although my sister doesn't seem to want any."

"But many girls do this without wanting a child. They even seem to seek it out," Snow pointed out.

Greta pursed her lips and stood to continue braiding the queen's hair. "Some girls are no better than they should be, either. Do not compare yourself to them."

Snow hushed outwardly, but her mind was a whirl, trying to make sense of what Greta had told her and what she had observed for herself. Once Greta was done, Snow wandered out of the castle. She still had some time before she had to meet with the men in charge of the fields. She soon spotted Eric by the training grounds, sharpening his axe.

He looked up as she approached, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth. "Good morning, Snow."

She grinned and sat down on a large boulder. "Good morning, Huntsman." She watched him work for several minutes before nervously fiddling with her skirts. "May I ask you something?"

He looked up and set aside the whet stone. "This sounds serious. What is it?"

She licked her lips, her eyes on her shoes. "Will you explain the bed chamber to me?" she asked quietly. "What happens between a man and woman?"

After several seconds of silence she looked up. The huntsman's skin was whiter than hers, despite the suntan he possessed. He stood quickly, dropping his axe on the bench. Snow jumped to her feet and grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Please," she said hurriedly. "I have no one to ask. No one I trust to be honest with me."

Eric closed his eyes tightly. "I cannot answer you."

"But you know," she insisted. "I am not asking for intimate details. Just some basic information." Snow tugged on his arm. "Please, do not leave me in the dark. Is it true I will be hurt?"

Eric froze and silently cursed himself. How could he explain sex to her? How could he leave her scared of something that could be so beautiful? Eric grabbed her wrist and pulled her across the courtyard into the garden. He moved quickly before he lost his nerve, drawing her deep into a far corner where they were unlikely to be overheard. He stood her in a corner and paced in front of her for a moment.

"This goes no further," he warned. "If anyone found out I had told you these things…"

"I swear it!" Snow promised.


	7. Chapter 7

Eric clasped his hands behind his back so she wouldn't see them shake. "There is a barrier inside your body that proves your innocence. When it is broken, there is pain. However, if the man is gentle and patient, the pain goes away quickly. After that you will find the act can be very enjoyable."

He turned to leave but she darted forward and snagged his arm again. "Wait! How is it broken? What happens afterward? What am I expected to do? Do I just lay there?"

Eric ran an agitated hand through his hair. "Snow, you ask too much! I cannot answer these questions! It is wrong to even ask them of me!"

"How am I supposed to know that?" she argued. "No one tells me anything! Who else do I have to turn to? I don't even know how to kiss properly! William has kissed me a few times, and that knight did, as well, but I didn't enjoy it."

The near panic and confusion in her eyes was his undoing. She had come to him because she needed answers, however unseemly it would appear to others. She trusted him above all others, and he was letting her down. He honestly meant to simply hug her and calm her down. He had no intentions beyond comforting Snow. But she raised her face to his just as he pulled her into his arms. Their lips were so close he could feel the air drawn between them. Need overwhelmed him and he kissed her. Their lips molded together, and he felt as if he was going up in flames.

His arms wound around her, molding her slight form to his more bulky one. Snow's hands clung to his shoulders tightly and a low moan slid from her throat into his mouth. He devoured the taste of her. Had anything ever been so sweet to him?

Snow was shocked when her body wiggled against his wantonly. The thick length she felt against her hip made her press closer. Was this what Greta had told her of? Before she could decide, he suddenly set her aside.

Eric stared at Snow with shame. What had he done? He had almost taken advantage of not just an innocent, but the Queen! His Snow White who trusted him completely!

Snow licked her lips and looked at him with wide eyes. "Is that what kissing is supposed to be like?" she asked softly.

Eric swallowed the desire coursing through him and tried to speak calmly. "If done correctly." He clenched his hands tightly by his side. "That is all I can teach you, your highness. Anything else must wait for the marriage bed." Before she could respond, he spun and walked away swiftly.

By the time Snow exited the garden he was gone. A guard told her he had saddled the first horse he came to and ridden toward the village. Snow spent the rest of the day watching for his return. It was full dark when he wandered back in, reeking of ale and perfume. For some reason, it brought tears to her eyes and she went to bed feeling like she had done something very wrong.

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks were awkward between Eric and Snow. She was anxious not to upset him. She worried that by kissing him as she had done, she had offended him. He still grieved for his beloved Sara, after all. All she could do was hope and pray that the unease between them faded quickly.<p>

As for the huntsman, he was wracked with guilt. He wanted Snow with a passion that burned night and day. He knew that soon he would have to leave before his heart broke completely and died. Losing Sara had crippled him. Watching Snow fall in love would kill him. Surprisingly, it was an acquaintance from the past who helped them over their discomfort.

Snow was in the middle of treaty negotiations with a neighboring kingdom when the walls shook and a loud roar filled the air. Soldiers ran for the battlements and a call to arms filled the air. Eric was by her side within seconds, pushing her toward the castle doors.

"Inside," he bellowed. "You're not safe out here!"

Another roar rose up and Snow froze. A heartbeat later she jerked free of Eric's hand. "I know that sound!"

He grabbed her up by the waist when she tried to move around him. "We're under attack! You have to get inside!"

"It's our troll!" Snow shouted. "Can't you hear him? He's hurt!"

Eric paused and looked toward the walls. Soldiers were firing arrows as quickly as they could. One yelled out a warning that there was a troll attacking the gates. Eric released Snow and followed as she ran toward the gate. Beith joined them from the left. "Cease fire!" Eric yelled. "Stand down!"

Slowly the soldiers obeyed, watching the creature dubiously. Snow shoved a guard away from the gate and threw it open. Eric grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him, looking out cautiously. Sure enough, the troll was sitting against the outer wall, roaring softly.

Slowly he stepped out of the gate, allowing Snow to step around him. The entire garrison watched in astonishment as their Queen hurried forward and climbed up onto the troll's knee. The troll gave a booming whimper and bent it's head to her.

Snow caressed the creature's cheek and gasped. "Eric! He's hurt! There's a large piece of wood under his arm!"

Slowly Eric approached, but the troll made no objections. He studied the foot long timber jutting from the creature's side. Beith had followed curiously and now took charge. "I will need a sturdy rope and a large sack of fresh moss," the dwarf leader bellowed.

The other dwarves hurried to get what was needed. Snow leaned against the troll and patted it soothingly. Eric could only shake his head in amusement as the soldiers and nobles stood cautiously on the battlements and watched closely. He could understand their wariness, but were they really so surprised by her compassion? Snow could never ignore another's pain. It was her very nature to comfort.

Soon the dwarves returned and Eric climbed up to tie the rope around the log. He handed Snow the sack of moss. "When we pull this free, search for and remove any splinters that remain. Then you and I will pack the wound closed. He should heal easily enough."

Snow nodded and took the sack. Before he could jump down, she grabbed his wrist. "Thank you," she said softly.

Eric smiled down at her. Just that simply, the tension between them was gone. He nodded once and jumped down. The dwarves held the other end and he joined them. Surprisingly, two guards hurried forward and grabbed the end of the rope as well. It took four pulls, but the log slid out and Snow pulled free a few splinters. Eric hopped back up and helped her pack moss tightly into the hole.

When they finished the troll turned it's head and gently butted Eric's shoulder, almost knocking him down.

Eric patted the big guy's arm cautiously and moved away. Snow placed her hands on the trolls face and kissed his forehead. The troll snuffled a bit and gently set her down. It stood carefully and patted the wound before turning and lumbering away.

By the end of the week every kingdom within a three day ride knew Queen White had a pet troll. It made for some very easy treaty negotiations.


	8. Chapter 8

Snow watched from her bedroom window as the visitors entered the castle. She knew why they were here. She just didn't know how to get rid of them. At the head of the line was the prince. As he dismounted she looked him over carefully. Tall, blonde, and dressed in silks and satins. She was willing to bet he was perfumed a well. He was the third prince this summer. There had also been a Duke and another knight.

"He is quite handsome," Greta giggled as she held out Snow's slippers.

Snow shot her friend an exasperated look. "Then you marry him."

Greta had grown used to the Queen's quirks and had come to realize she could speak a bit more freely to Snow than other maids could speak to their Ladies. "I would not worry too much, milady. If you do not favor the Prince, he will be gone soon."

Snow stood and adjusted her skirts. "Oh? What makes you think that?"

Greta giggled and began braiding the Queen's hair. "Everyone knows, milady. If you do not want the man who seeks your hand, the dwarves and the huntsman will run them off. They always do."

Snow's eyes went wide as she looked at Greta. "What?"

Greta's humor faded and nervousness took it's place. "Surely you know, my Queen," she said carefully. "Once it becomes obvious that you have no romantic interest in a suitor, they hurry the man out of the kingdom."

Snow stared at her for a couple more seconds before spinning and rushing out of her chamber. Greta wondered if she had just made a big mistake.

* * *

><p>Eric and Beith were just heading toward the training grounds when Snow caught up to them. "Is it true?' she demanded fiercely. "Have you been running off suitors?"<p>

Eric sighed heavily and Beith shrugged unrepentantly. "It's not like that," Eric said gently. "We do not run anyone off. We merely suggest they return home once you have rejected them."

Snow's tiny hands clenched angrily. "I am not a child to be coddled!" Snow yelled.

"Milady," Beith began soothingly.

Snow shook her head hard. "No! Is it not enough that I have the council treating me as if I do not know my own mind? They constantly remind me that I am too young. They argue every day that my father would do things their way. I do not need the people I trust most trying to rule my life also!"

Eric's eyes turned cold as ice and he bowed low, the first time he had ever done so. It shocked her to see the anger in him. "Very well, my Queen." He spun on his heel and walked stiffly toward the stables.

Snow felt as cold as her name as she walked him walk away. Beith sighed softly and touched her arm, drawing her attention to him. "My dear, we are not trying to rule your life. We do not interfere with your suitors until you have turned them away yourself. We are simply easing the way for the next man. Once you have decided that you do not wish to be courted by a man, we send them away so that another may try. We want you to be happy. To fall in love. To meet and marry a man who would bring you bliss."

Beith gave her a tender smile. "You are our queen. We want only what _you _think is best for you. If we wanted what we thought best, there would never be another man to ride through that castle gate."

Snow looked at him with confusion. "You think I should never marry?"

The dwarf shook his head. "I think your True Love already resides here in these walls."

Snow snorted. "William? We were friends as children. Now we are… well not exactly friends but I am fond of him a bit."

Beith shook his head, his wild hair flying slightly in the wind. "Not that young man. Another. One who looks at you like you hung the stars. One who will never tell you how he feels because he believes he can never be who you need. A man who would gladly give his last breath to see you happy, even if it is in another's arms."

Snow was silent for several seconds while she thought carefully about what Beith was saying. Slowly she turned and watched as Eric rode out of the castle. "You think he loves me?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I know he does," Beith assured her. "Just as I am sure that you love him."

Snow shook her head timidly. "He grieves for his wife, still. She holds his heart, even from heaven."

Beith clasped her hands between his. "He does still carry his wife in his heart, but do not be fooled into thinking his heart is not big enough and strong enough for you, as well. He loves you, Snow White. He loves you enough to let you go free, even though it kills him a little more each day to do so. He has given you his life, his axe, his heart. He asks nothing in return."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked sadly.

"Do you know why you awoke in the Duke's stronghold?" he asked.

"Ravenna was weakened. Her spell did not hold," Snow told him.

"I was there, in the shadows," he told her. "I had come to bid you goodbye in private. Only you were not alone. The Huntsman was standing over you, tears falling from his eyes to your cheeks. He kissed you. He breathed life back into you. That was the power that returned you to us. His True Love for you in the form of a kiss broke the witch's spell."

Snow sank to the ground beside him in shock. "You'll be a Queen in heaven and sit among the angels." Tears spilled down her cheeks as she looked at Beith. "I thought I had dreamed those words," she admitted. "I thought it was because I love him so much that I only imagined he would ever say such things to me."

Beith paced a calloused hand on her cheek. "Now you know the truth. What will you do with this knowledge?"

Snow looked over as Duke Hammond approached, a disgruntled William on his left and a smiling prince on his right. She stood and brushed off her skirts. "I have a visitor to meet," she mumbled softly.

Beith watched Snow walk to where the men stood. He hoped Muir was right. The happiness of not just Snow White, but their hunter friend teetered on the edge of a blade.


	9. Chapter 9

Eric rode through the village swiftly. He briefly thought of stopping at the tavern. A few drinks and a comely wench might take his mind off the raven-haired beauty with the blood red lips for a moment. A heartbeat later he rejected the idea. He knew first hand that no other woman could ever erase Snow White from his heart. He had tried that before and only ended up feeling disgusted with himself.

Once he was past the village he turned his horse toward a thick grove of trees. He had not ridden this way in a long time. Weeds and thick vines had overgrown the path. When he entered the clearing he drew his mount to a stop so he could study the dilapidated hut before him. He got off the horse and walked toward the door sadly.

He ran his hand over the names carved above the arch. **Eric and Sara. **Pain echoed in his heart, but it did not bring him to his knees as thoughts of his lost love used to do. He sighed and dropped his hand.

"I still love you," he whispered into the abandoned home. "You saved me from the demons I brought back from the war. You were good, and loving and a warrior in your own right. Much like her. My dearest Sara, I have fallen in love again. I would not have believed it possible. For so long you were the light in my life. Without you I was lost. A dead man whose body had not realized it should lay down and die."

Eric smiled softly. "Then she burst into my life. Sara, she is so young. So full of life. She makes my heart soar. My skin burns where she touches. My lungs struggle to pull in the air. I love her with my heart and soul, just as I did you."

Eric turned and sat down on the weathered stool beside the door. "But she is not for me. She is not just a queen. She is the inspiration for an entire kingdom. She is their light, their heart. She deserves a man who is whole. A man of honor and means. Not a filthy hunter with nothing but an axe to his name."

"She relies on me. She seeks my council. To her, I am the man who led her to freedom so she could reclaim her throne. A friend to council her. I do not know how much longer I can stay. Every day I grow more broken inside. Soon she will find a man to give her everything she deserves. Love, a family, strength and support. And passion."

His fists pounded against his thighs hard. "She will have a man in her bed, touching her, loving her. I cannot watch that, Sara. It will finish me to see her fall into another's arms. What do I do?" he begged softly. "Guide me, Sara. Tell me what to do? How can I leave her? How can I stay?"

Eric looked up a few minutes later when a lark sang out sharply. It flew down and landed on a post nearby. Eric brushed the wetness from his eyes and stood slowly, so as not to startle the bird. He walked over slowly, his eyes glued to the large red rose blossom that leaned heavily against the post. He gently cupped the bloom in his hand, the lark inches away.

He looked up at the bird with a trembling smile. "Sara? Is this your answer?"

The lark sang out sweetly and flew away into the trees. Eric released the bloom and looked back at the hut. "I will never stop loving you," he promised. He walked over and jumped back up into the saddle. With one last look at the rose he turned his horse around and headed back through the trees.

* * *

><p>"Your highness, this is preposterous!" Hammond exclaimed. "You cannot be serious with this childish tantrum!"<p>

Snow stood, the dwarves at her back, her eyes shooting fire at everyone in the council chamber. "Am I not Queen?" she demanded. "Do you think your words outweigh mine?" She took two steps away from the throne to the top of the steps. "I have fought for this kingdom with my own two hands! I have sacrificed, bled, and wept for my people!"

Several council members hung their heads under her gaze. A few looked at the Duke to gauge his reaction. The Duke opened his mouth but Snow held up a hand to silence him.

"You were my father's friends and advisors. I respect your opinions," she said in a gentler tone. "But I will not marry someone for politics or riches." She spared a glance at Prince Thomas and William before straightening her shoulders and drawing on all her courage.

"I am not a pawn to be maneuvered about for your gain. I will rule fairly. I will keep my people and my lands safe. But I love already," she said softly. "I love a man who is strong. Honorable. Good."

"A drunken hunter no one trusts," the Duke pointed out.

"A man who risked his life to restore me to this throne. A man who fought by your side to free this realm of evil. A man," Snow said firmly, "who gave up everything to return here and support me. I am not asking you to marry him. I am not asking you to love him." Snow walked back to the throne and stood proudly before the council and visitors. "I am telling you that if he will have me, he will be my king."

The Duke shook his head confidently. "The villagers will never accept him as such."

Snow looked at Muir who nodded once. She turned back to the Duke and smiled. "Are you certain, Duke Hammond? Shall we ask them?"


	10. Chapter 10

Eric looked at the large crowd gathered in the center of the village warily. Was trouble brewing? He led his horse behind the bath house and crept around the side of the building. He could see the Duke, William and the blonde prince standing beside a coach. He was about to approach when Snow stepped out of the coach and walked over to a tradesman's table. The dwarves followed her, grinning merrily. What was going on?

Snow stepped up onto the table with the help of two village lads. She smiled out over the crowd that cheered her and held up her hands for silence. Eric watched her, marveling at how confident she looked.

"Thank you," Snow said kindly. "I hope you do not mind me taking up your time. I have need of your council, my friends."

Eric watched with the same confusion the villagers expressed. What was she up to?

"Six months ago I was crowned," she reminded them. "Since then I have done everything I can to ensure the safety and prosperity of our kingdom. The battle for our freedom was hard. We lost family and friends. Many of us were injured. But we won. Our kingdom is ours again."

Snow jumped down from the table and moved through the crowd. Eric lost sight of her for a moment, so he hopped up onto a barrel. He could see her smiling and touching the arm of a village woman.

"Ours," she repeated loud enough to be heard over the crowd. "This kingdom does not belong to only me, or to the council. This is OUR home. As Queen I will do everything in my power to make us all happy and healthy. I will do everything I can to keep us all safe and warm. My castle is open to all of you. Many of you have come to me already for help or resources. If you need me, I am there."

Snow took a deep breath. "But now I need your help. I need your council, friends. I love,"she said proudly, a hand pressed to her heart. "I love someone with my whole heart and mind. There is no other for me."

Eric closed his eyes tight against the pain that almost took his legs from under him. She had found her prince.

"However, the council finds the man I love lacking," Snow said. "They want me to forget about the man who holds my heart in his hands."

Eric clutched tightly to the edge of the building. What did she mean by that?

"A huntsman," Snow said proudly. "A man who has, time and again, risked his life for me, for you, for this kingdom. A man who has faced pain and loss, and prevailed against it. How can a man such as this be unworthy of love? How can anyone look upon such a man and see only the mistakes of the past? Haven't we all made mistakes? Are we not better for them now?"

Tears spilled from her eyes as she looked around the crowd. "I love him," she pleaded. "I have fought and spilled my blood. Must I now be punished for it by being denied my heart's True Love?" She wept openly in front of the villagers. "A king should be fearless and honest and kind. Is my huntsman not these things?" she asked softly.

Eric could take no more. He jumped down and pushed his way through the astonished crowd until he stood before Snow White. Tenderly he lifted her face to his. "Is this true?" he asked gently. "You love me as I love you?"

Murmurs from the crowd rose up around them, but neither noticed anything but the person before them. "I love you," Snow said tearfully. "It is why I turn away every suitor. Why I cannot look upon another man with favor. I will have no man but you, Eric."

He disregarded the crowd and the council. Snow loved him. Nothing else mattered now. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all the longing and passion he felt. Snow returned the kiss with equal fervor. It was several seconds before the cheers from the crowd broke through their consciousness.

Duke Hammond sighed with defeat a he watched the crowd cheer. Chants of "Hail Queen Snow! Hail The Huntsman!" rose up in a deafening roar. The kingdom had chosen. He would abide their decision.

* * *

><p>Snow struggling to hold back the plea she wanted to make. One by one she had hugged each dwarf, kissing their cheek tenderly before moving on to the next. Finally she released Muir and stepped back into the arms of her husband.<p>

"Are you sure?" Eric asked one last time.

Beith nodded. "If you need us, you know where to find us, huntsman. Princess, we will ever be your servants. But we need our wild woods. We need our caves and our mines. Call for us and we will return. We expect you to visit us this spring for a journey to Sanctuary. But the castle is no home for dwarves."

Snow smiled sadly. "You are my family. I will miss you more than you know."

Eric clasped Beith's hand fondly. "If you have need of us, we are here, Beith. All of you will always have a home here."

The dwarves smiled and bowed low, a rare sign of respect from them, before walking merrily out the gates and toward home. Once they were out of sight Snow turned to Eric, burying her head in his chest. Eric held her tightly for a moment before releasing her and placing a kiss on her lips.

"We will see them again soon enough," he promised.

Snow smiled tumultuously up at him. "It's not that. I'm just feeling out of sorts," she told him.

Eric looked at her worriedly. "Should I send for the doctor?"

Snow shook her head and looked toward the gate. "No need, my dear huntsman. Muir has already told me what makes me feel as I do." She sighed happily and pulled his hands to her stomach. "A son, he says."

Wonder and joy lit Eric's eyes. He picked her up and spun her around. A year ago Eric was lost in drink and pain. Now he was whole again. All because a queen once made a wish on three drops of blood in the pure white snow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is the end of my SWATH fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do. I just really wanted that happily ever after for Snow and Eric. I love the movie and characters. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and/or followed. **


End file.
